O rum
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: O Capitão Jack não consegue se convencer de que o rum em sua cabine acabou. Mas como conseguir mais se não é o único viciado nessa preciosa bebida? [oneshot]


**O rum**

**Descrição:** O Capitão Jack não consegue se convencer de que o rum em sua cabine acabou. Mas como conseguir mais se não é o único viciado nessa preciosa bebida?

**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean não me pertence, infelizmente eu apenas peguei emprestado.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Digamos que o Jack foi resgatado e está reconstruindo o Pérola, ok? Ao longo da fic vocês perceberão melhor.

* * *

Andava de um lado para outro, perturbado. Aquilo, definitivamente, não podia estar acontecendo. Como, em vários meses navegando pelos sete mares sem passar por algum lugar decente cometera um deslize como aquele? Claro que andava muito ocupado restaurando o novo Pérola.

Abriu um armário feito de madeiras velhas, encontrando apenas anotações e mapas. Pegou sua chave, indo até o depósito, encontrando apenas comida. Olhou para sua bússola como consolo, percebendo que a mesma apontava para a direção de Tortuga. Mas sabia que a ilha estava muito longe. Não aguentaria esperar.

Somente quando se dirigia ao leme do navio que percebeu seu marujo, dormindo feliz abraçado com uma garrafa de rum. Um pingo de esperança brotou ao ver aquela garrafa. Olhou para os lados. Ótimo, ninguém à vista. Foi pé ante pé até o homem, segurando a boca do valioso objeto e puxando para si lentamente.

"Levantar navio à bombordo!" - O homem gritou, levantando uma mão em que supostamente deveria estar uma espada e com a outra, abraçando mais a garrafa. Sonhava que era o capitão do navio.

Porém, coincidentemente, levantou sua mão na direção do rosto do verdadeiro capitão do navio, resultando em um belo soco no mesmo, que cambaleou para trás. Seu nervosismo aumentou mais ainda e apenas resolveu continuar seu caminho, resignado.

Olhou de marujo para marujo, concluindo que pelo menos cada um ainda tinha sua última garrafa de rum bem cheia. Suspirou. Voltou para sua cabine, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de rum por lá. Passava pelos corredores e olhava orgulhoso para qualquer canto, fazendo com que lembranças do Kraken invadissem sua mente. (**n.a.: **quem não viu o 2° filme provavelmente não sabe do que se trata.)

Com tristeza passou a mão pela madeira do navio. Podia jurar que pela primeira vez na vida havia realmente sentido que iria morrer. Mas morrera junto com seu navio, e isso era o que realmente importava. Riu consigo mesmo.

"_Se morri, como estou aqui, então?_"

Havia ficado muito feliz, sem sombra de dúvidas, quando viu seus amigos indo até o fim do mundo para resgatá-lo. Apesar de todas as roubadas em que os metera, ainda sim gostavam e confiavam nele. Quando se deu por si, já estava parado em frente a sua cabine.

Realmente, sua cabine estava tão vazia que apenas passando o olhar por tudo constatou que não haveria rum nenhum ali.

"_Ótimo, então vamos trabalhar!_" - Tentou se animar, se convencendo que se distraindo com o término da rota que seguiam conseguiria esquecer qualquer evstígio da palavra rum.

Se sentou em sua confortável poltrona, olhando para o mapa recém-feito a sua frente. Pegou sua bússola, apenas se concentrando para que esta parasse deapontar para Tortuga. Pensou no tesouro mais próximo.

"_Com milhares de garrafas de rum, talvez._" - Balançou a cabeça levemente. Não existia rum em um tesouro.

**toc toc**

Se virou, tentando adivinhar quem diabos seria o infeliz a lhe atormentar em um momento de agonia. Abriu a porta, dando de cara com seu primeiro-imediato, Gibbs.

"Jack, estamos esperando para saber que rota tomamos."

"_Que tal meia-volta e rumamos para Tortuga e seus infinitos barris de rum?_" - Foi o que Jack tentou a dizer. Mas engoliu as palavras, respondendo apenas: "Logo irei para o leme, então se preparem."

"Certo, senhor."

Fechou a porta, dando um tapa na própria testa. Por que diabos não havia realmente tomado aquela decisão? Ah sim, claro. O orgulho do inabalável Capitão Jack Sparrow nunca seria derrotado. Em um ato de desespero, começou a bagunçar os próprios cabelos, praguejando.

"Capitão?" - Um homem de estatura mínima, o anão, estava parado na porta, assustado.

"O que está fazendo aqui, homem?" - Jack logo tratou de recompor a sua compostura, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

"Apenas estava indo para..."

"Então vá de uma vez, tenho mais coisa a fazer do que conversar com um moleque!"

"S-sim senhor." - Na mesma velocidade que apareceu, o anão sumiu.

Jack suspirou, subindo de vez para navegar o seu navio, mas ainda com a imagem do belo bar de Tortuga em sua mente.

* * *

"Uma gaivota!" - Um homem gritou, assustando outros dois que dormiam em cima do esfregão.

"Quietos!" - Gibbs gritou, enquanto analisava o capitão, olhando para o mar sem um pingo de ambição nos olhos. - "_Alguma coisa perturba Jack._" - Concluiu. - "Capitão?"

Jack apenas o olhou de uma forma melancólica. Quem o visse, mesmo que de longe, diria que na verdade se tratava de algum impostor. Não é todo dia que se encontra o capitão do Pérola Negra navegando com o cotovelo sobre o leme, apoiando sua cabeça mostrando uma face inexpressiva.

"O rum..." - Fez um desenho de uma gorda garrafa com a mão - "... ele me fez tão bem..."

Gibbs riu. Logo percebeu que Jack havia passado as noites em claro, bebendo e mapeando as rotas a serem perseguidas. Se dirigiu para seu pequeno canto, onde guardava duas últimas garrafas. Ninguém precisava saber que estava afzendo aquilo por piedade, daria a desculpa que sem rum Jack não levaria o navio a lugar algum, e assim não teria tesouro.

Os olhos do Sparrow brilharam assim que viram a garrafa com o brilhante líquido. Agarrou a garrafa com uma velocidade nunca vista antes e bebeu uma grande parte com um só gole. Logo, se sentia um pirata novamente. Mas não um simples pirata... um Capitão de uma frota pirata.

"Levantem essas velas com mais força, homens, vamos fazer uma longa viagem!" - Virou o leme com força, seguindo a direção mostrada pela bússola.

Os marujos logo começaram a trabalhar com mais ânimo, já que não queriam levar nenhuma bronca. O papagaio de um dos homens, gritava alguma coisa inaudível. Mas não era problema nenhum para Jack, que apenas navegava observando a brilhante garrafa.

* * *

O desespero tomava conta do seu corpo novamente. Ao ver o lindo vidro, vazio novamente... seu coração parou. Tentou encontrar alguma gota restante, mas parece que havia até lambido o vidro para ainda ter alguma coisa. Suspirou.

"Por que o rum tem que acabar?" - Jack lamentou.

A noite já havia surgido e as estrelas iluminavam intensamente o mar. Uma bela vista. Todos navegavam calmamente agora, com o navio quase parado, já que durante o dia o Capitão conseguira navegar com uma eficiência de cinco dias.

O desânimo que havia se apossado de si novamente, era bem percebível. A boca semi-aberta, seca, teimava em tentar encontrar alguma outra gota de rum no recipiente. Olhou esperançoso para Gibbs, mas esse alegava que não iria dividir a última garrafa de rum. Alegava que dava azar.

"Provavelmente na dispensa deve ter..." - Falou consigo mesmo.

"Dispensa!Dispensa!" - O papagaio gritou.

O capitão do navio desceu vagarosamente, se dirigindo a despensa mais uma vez. Era incrível como se tornavam freqüentes as suas idas ao local. Se não fosse o rum, nem ao menos apareceria ali, já que odiava o contato com toda aquela sujeira.

Olhou nas estantes. Nada. Abriu barril atrás de barril, e nada também. Levantou alguma lonas, procurando algum conteúdo que lembrasse rum. Novamente, nenhum resultado. Chutou uma pedra, que bateu em uma garrafa caída.

Abriu-a com desespero, constatando que finalmente havia achado outra. Logo que a virou, comeu uma tonelada de areia. A cuspiu com nojo. Quem diabos havia a guardado ali? Ok, admitia que fora ele mesmo, mas apenas para usar em qualquer emergência, como roubar o coração de um pirata amaldiçoado novamente.

Depois de muitas tentativas, conseguiu retirar toda a areia com sucesso. Mas o gosto ainda impregnava em sua boca. Resultado: Jack estava morrendo de sede... Subiu cabisbaixo novamente para a proa do navio. Olhava desanimado para o horizonte, quando um outro navio pirata surgiu ao longe.

"Capitão, é o Esmeralda Escarlate!" - Um marujo gritou.

"Era só o que me faltava... o que aquele Capitão filho de mulheres da vida quer em meu navio?" - Jack lamentou.

O Esmeralda Escarlate era um navio um tanto diferente. O Capitão, chamado John Lock, era um homem bastante jovem, que amava coisas chamativas. Havia tido a vida salva por Jack uma vez, quando havia travado o leme de seu navio. Era conhecido como 'A grande idiota'.

Depois de algum tempo, o Capitão desembarcava no Pérola. Os marujos deram razão ao sempre colocarem no feminino seus apelidos. Os cabelos loiros longos, eram sustentados por um chapéu de alta qualidade com algumas rendas coloridas caindo do lado do rosto. Usava uma roupa pirata normal por baixo do casaco que mais se assemelhava a um vestido. Não só pelos bados mas por chegar até o chão.

"Meu caro Jack!" - Começou.

"Capitão. Capitão Jack, por favor." - Jack esbravejou.

"Oh sim, desculpe-me." - Sorriu amigavelmente para o Sparrow, que continuava sério. Assustou-se. - "Por que essa raiva incomum, meu caro?"

Jack sentiu uma vontade enorme de expulsar o bichinha dali. Nao sabia por quanto mais tempo aguentaria o barulho daquele casaco se arrastando a cada volta que o Lock dava.

"Assuntos particulares. Mas por que está aqui?" - Cruzou os braços vendo as poses que o Capitão fazia.

"Lembra-se quando salvou meu navio? E, claro, minha vida..."

"Sim, eu me lembro bem." - Jack falou, rabugento, fazendo sinal com a mão para que pulassem aquela história.

"Então, estou em dívida com você." - Essas palavras pareceram fazer o Capitão do Pérola despertar. - "E vim aqui justamente para pagá-la."

"Com o que?" - Jack mal acreditou quando os marujos do navio vizinho trouxeram o pagamento.

* * *

"Como eu dizia... o Capitão John é um homem de máxima confiança..." - Jack falou, entre um gole de rum e outro.

"Pelo menos agora sabemos que o Jack sempre vai ser o Jack" - Gibbs deu de ombros, vendo seu capitão.

"Ora, e quando eu não fui o 'Jack'?" - Perguntou, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

"Dia nenhum, senhor." - O anão, ironizou.

No fundo, todos se contorciam de inveja vendo o Capitão do Pérola Negra, Jack Sparrow, sentado como um rei em um gigante trono de milhares e milhares de barris contendo várias garrafas com o melhor do que existia de rum. Mas, no fundo, se sentiam feliz por ele finalmente ter saciado sua sede.

"Capitão, poderia nos dar uma garrafa, não?"

"Ora meu caro... sabe como é, o rum pode acabar." - Jack abraçou tudo o que podia, possessivamente, arrancando suspiros de desgosto de todos os seus homens.

Afinal, era verdade, não?

**Fim.**

* * *

Ahoy pessoas!

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, que apesar de curtinha foi feita com um esforço enorme de não sair pequena demais xD.

Eu sei que talvez não seja engraçada, mas eu fiz com o propósito de imaginar como seria o famoso Jack Sparrow sem rum. E ele definitivamente, não seria ele mesmo. Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco com o desespero, mas é uma fic, nee?

E, por favor, deixem reviews, eu prometo responder todas. Claro que deixem seus e-mails, senão não será possível xD (somente pra quem não é cadastrado no site).

Então, **clique no botão escrito 'go', abaixo e faça uma ficwritter feliz!**

Savvy? ;D


End file.
